


Sick day (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox- Brainy gets introduced to 21st century germs





	Sick day (mini fic)

Being techno- organic Brainy did not get sick or at least he didn’t think he could. but then again his body was made in the 31st century and the 21st century had a lot of unknown variables.

he had been working at the DEO earlier that morning but Alex had seen him in this condition and told him to leave the area before he infected everyone. due to his lack of oppositions he was now at Kara’s place trying to sleep on her couch. staring at the ceiling he calculated the percentage of him dying of this sickness it was 0.0000000034% but it felt more like 0.000072% or 0.00064% either way it set his head spinning. earth illness like this one do not last long normally but none of this was normal for Brainy. 

‘is this what death feels like.’

‘wow aren’t you dramatic’

‘is it dramatic to say that foreign germs form a foreign century in an alien body could have a possibility of killing me.’ 

Kara paused then grow concerned 

‘whats the possibility of that happening.’

‘less that 0.0001%.’

Kara shock her head.

‘really your worse than Alex when shes sick and I did think that was possible after the flu of 02.’ 

Brainy tried to sit up but reconsidered it after his head stated to spin again. Kara walked over to Brainy with medicine and a bowl of soup she placed then on the table and sat on the coffee table to feel his forehead.

‘you are burning up but your…sports seem kind of cool.’

‘they are part of my AI core they have a separate cooling system form my organic body.’ 

‘oh that’s well unexpected. I honestly don’t know if this stuff I have here will even work on you but it might help.’

‘foreign substances will have miner to no effect on my body.’

Kara then put down the medicine and signalled Brainy to sit up.

‘Ok than a nice bowl of soup should help, its not much compared to ma Kent’s or Eliza’s home made stuff but it will do the trick.’

‘Kara it was kind of you to do anything for me.’

‘Hey you’ve done nothing but help me since the day you woke up here I like that I finally get to repay the favour at lest a little bit.Now sit up and eat your soup then you can sleep the rest of this off.’

‘thank you Kara.’

after Brainy finished his soup and laid back to sleep thoughts of Kara and her kindness filled his mind and his dreams as she so often had.

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr ithinkthingsaboutstuff so look at my nonscese there, Also i'm dyslexic so spelling mistakes,


End file.
